madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brendan Boman/Madagascar Wiki's Official Stance on the State of the Universes of the Madagascar Franchise
This statement is released to resolve the conflict on the universes in the Madagascar Franchise. All that is stated in this statement are the opinions of the Madagascar Wiki. The Madagascar Franchise is known by all to have three main factions made up from the three different storylines. The first and main being the Madagascar faction, which includes the films Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, and Penguins of Madagascar, and the shorts The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper, Merry Madagascar, and Madly Madagascar. The second known faction is The Penguins of Madagascar faction, consisting of the TV series The Penguins of Madagascar. And finally we have the All Hail King Julien faction, that consists of the Netflix original series, All Hail King Julien, as its name states. This causes confusion in most of the fans, for different opinions on the universes of the franchise arise from every member of the fandom. The most common opinion being that the Madagascar faction and the All Hail King Julien faction are of the same universe, while The Penguins of Madagascar is of a separate universe. However, there are also opinions stating that all of them are in one continuous world, waiting for us to piece the pieces in together. To ensure that all information on this Wiki is kept synchronised, the Madagascar Wiki administration, with the help of several other fans have sat down to discuss on this matter and came up with a unified conclusion on this conflict. Films in the Madagascar faction is arranged in the order in which they are released (with the exception of Penguins of Madagascar which lies in the middle of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Contrary to what most people assume, the first film, Madagascar was not placed in the year 2005, but has been confirmed to be set in early 1980s. This is due to a flashback scene from the second film, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, where a newspaper cutting showed that Alex was found at sea on the 8th of April, 1972. Since Madagascar was set 10 years after Marty's birth and Marty was seen at Alex's first appearance at Central Park Zoo, this confirms that the film Madagascar is set before 8th April 1982, and is most-likely not before 1980 due to the age of the zoosters. The Penguins of Madagascar faction has been confirmed by its creator himself, Tom McGrath, during an interview with Joe Strike on the Animation World Network. :"It's not specifically before or after the movie, I just wanted them all back at the zoo. I think of it as taking place in a parallel universe." : ~Tom McGrath (Animation World Network - 'Penguins of Madagascar' Strike Back - 20th May, 2009) The All Hail King Julien faction, however, is commonly misperceived as the prequel to the film Madagascar. Despite it showing certain connections with each other, with Alex arriving on the beaches of Madagascar at the end of the series' last episode, the series and the films are not of the same universe. First and foremost, on the topic of Alex arriving at Madagascar, in Episode 13 of Season 5 of All Hail King Julien, The End is Here, upon his arrival Alex said "Where are we?" which he did not say when he arrived there in the film Madagascar. Secondly, being placed in the 1980s, Madagascar is set before the events of All Hail King Julien, for in Episode 1 of Season 1 of All Hail King Julien, King Me, King Julien was seen pushing a box labelled "New Years 1999", confirming that the first episode is set somewhere after 31st December 1998, meaning that it can either be on the 1st of January 1999 or after that. After having these facts taken into consideration, the Madagascar Wiki Administration has decided on a unified opinion for this conflict, that is all three of the main factions of the Madagascar Franchise are all set in different universes with separate timelines, without any sort of relations to one another except for the fact that they have similar characters with the same names. Therefore we wish that any edits on the Madagascar Wiki shall be made in accordance with this conclusion so that all information on this Wiki shall be synchronised and aligned. ---- Category:Blog posts